Hawaii Comes to Miami
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Horatio finds himself looking for Lily, who is held hostage by "The Boss." Horatio finds her with the help of his team, but it was Lily's daddy that prevails in the end.


The sun-warmed sand of Miami Beach felt wonderful on Lily's feet as she stroll the shore. The yellow bikini she wore was just as bright as the sun beating down upon her already tanned body. Every so often, Lily would dig her toes into the warm moist sand as she walked. It felt good. It made her think back to when she was a little girl still living at "The Robin's Nest."

Lily stopped and began to look out over the vast Atlantic Ocean. She wished she could go back home. Miami Beach was nice, but it was no Oahu. Even the sound of the waves crashing down was different. There was not as much force when they landed as when they did on the shores of Hawaii.

She knew why her father Thomas had sent her to the other side of the United States. He was fulfilling a promise to her mother Michelle. Her father was keeping her safe, even though she was now a woman.

Lily pretended she was looking out into the Pacific Ocean and hoping that she would see her father somewhere. She knew that was never going to happen. She doubted that she would ever see her father Thomas again. Not to mention the family she had never met. Miami Beach was now her home, but Oahu would forever be burned in her brain.

When Lily went to turn around to head back to her home, she felt an arm wrap around her, a hand cover her mouth, and her body being dragged. She tried to kick, but it was no use. The person who had her was too strong and all she could do was leave heal marks in the sand as her body fell limp.

* * *

"Lily Magnum?" Horatio asked U. S. Marshal Lloyd Tennison.

"Yes Lieutenant. We've been protecting her since she was a little girl," the marshal said.

"Not very well apparently."

"Lieutenant Caine, I know how this looks. I feel bad that this has happened, but this was not any regular witness protection case. This was different."

"How so?" Horatio asked with the tilt of his head.

"Lily Magnum is actually her real name. She's the daughter of Thomas Magnum, a now retired private investigator in Hawaii. When she was five, her mother Michelle was killed in a car bomb planted by Vietnamese assassins. Lily was supposed to be in the car, but somehow got out before the bomb went off."

"And Lily has been living in Miami since then because her father was keeping her safe," Horatio said.

"Precisely. Up until she was 18, she lived with an older couple that kept her safe. It was the elderly woman that alerted us of Lily's disappearance."

"Well, she's not safe anymore is she." Horatio said as he looked at Lily's most recent photo.

"Which is why we could use your help finding her," Marshal Tennison said.

"Well, you've got it."

* * *

"Now what are we going to do with her now that we have her?"

"We are going to wait. The boss will be here in a little while. He will be so proud of us."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this."

"What doesn't? We did what he asked. All we need is our money and we are out of here. It's as simple as that."

"Still, there's a feeling I can't shake. I feel like we were being used."

"And you would be exactly right," the boss said as he walked in and shot both of them instantly.

Lily, since she was blindfolded, jerked nervously upon the bed under the ties that bound her as the gunshots rang out. She heard her captors' bodies make a thud upon the floor.

"Kill me too!" Lily yelled.

"And let you miss seeing your father try to rescue you before I do? I don't think so!"

"My father? He doesn't have anything to do with this. You obviously want me. You don't think I know why? I know why! I know who you are!"

The boss ran to the bed and gripped Lily on the neck right underneath the chin. "Really missy? You know who I am? You don't know me! I won't let you know me!"

"You killed my mother! Now you are back for me! It took you long enough to find me!" Lily mumbled under the tight grip of the boss's hand.

"I ought to kill you before Magnum arrives," the boss said.

"I wish you would," Lily said as he let go.

Then she heard the door slam.

* * *

"Mrs. Waverly, when was the last time you saw Lily?" Walter asked the elderly lady who kept her safe for years.

"Yesterday. She always comes by every morning to have breakfast with me. When she didn't show up, I knew something was wrong."

"But how did you know for sure?"

"I went to her home. I have a key. Lily's car was still in the driveway and the engine was cold. When I entered the house, the place was in disarray. It had been ransacked. I knew then she was missing. I could tell. I know they've found her."

"Who's they Mrs. Waverly?" Walter asked as he listened carefully.

"The same people who killed her mother. You do know about that, don't you Mr. Simmons?"

"Call me Walter, Mrs. Waverly, please. And yes, I do know about that. So you believe the Vietnamese assassins that killed her mother, found her?"

"I'm sure of it," Mrs. Waverly answered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Waverly. You've been a big help," Walter said with a smile and got up to go.

When he was outside standing beside his Hummer, he rang Horatio. "Hey H., we need to check out Lily's home. I'm going there now."

Ryan walked the perimeter of Lily's house as he waited for Walter to arrive. He was looking for anything to lead them to a suspect, but nothing popped. He was standing in front of the large bay windows when Walter drove up.

Walter got out of his Hummer and Ryan walked towards him. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd suspect you as a burglar."

"Ha, very funny Walter. My side is still tender. This jogging suit is the only thing that feels comfortable to me."

"Maybe you need a little more time," Walter said.

"I don't think Natalia could take any more of my whining. She literally begged me to go back to work. Anyway, I've been cleared. Just can't lift anything heavy."

"Well that should not be a problem. I don't plan on falling anytime soon," said Walter with a laugh and smile.

"Good, I couldn't pick up your ass even if I had too!"

Walter and Ryan both laughed as they headed to the front door of Lily's home. When they opened the door, both of them immediately drew their guns.

"Hold it! Get your hands up!" Walter yelled.

"I will, just don't shoot!" The tall guy Walter and Ryan had their guns on said as he turned around.

The Detroit Tigers cap sat firmly on his head as he turned around. The grayish curls rolled out from under it slightly. His tall frame was intimidating as he turned and, as he did to face Ryan and Walter, he smiled, the dimples forming in his cheeks.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, his glock still pointed.

"Thomas Magnum. I'm Lily's father. My credentials are in my front pocket. Put the gun down and check it."

"Walter?"

"I gotcha covered man. Go ahead."

Ryan moved toward Magnum and as Ryan reached for Magnum's right front pocket, Magnum said, "Not that pocket, that's my gun. The left one."

Ryan paused and looked at him. He had hesitation because Magnum was considerably taller than him.

"I told you man, I got you covered. He isn't gonna do anything Ryan. Trust me." Walter said and really wanted to laugh.

"Listen to your partner. I'm not going to do anything. I told you which pocket my gun was in. Take it first if you don't trust me." Magnum said and even turned his body to Ryan to let him do so.

Ryan took the gun out of Magnum's pocket first. Then went to the left one and pulled out a leather wallet. Ryan flipped it open and there was Magnum's badge.

"Walter, you can lower your gun. He's telling the truth," Ryan said and flashed the badge to Walter.

"Can I have my gun back?" Magnum asked.

Ryan handed Magnum's gun back to him.

"How long have you been here Mr. Magnum?"

"Oh, long enough to know there is nothing here to prove who took my daughter. But I don't need proof. I know."

"The Vietnamese?" Walter asked.

"I knew they would find her sooner or later. I should have kept her in Hawaii with me all these years. I'm sorry for not doing so."

"Now Mr. Magnum, don't go blaming yourself. You thought you were doing the right thing." Ryan said.

"Please call me Thomas or Magnum. I never got used to the 'mister.' I need to speak with Mrs. Waverly."

"We already did." Walter announced.

"And?"

"She didn't know anything either. Just reported her missing."

"Well, I'll still like to talk to her myself," Magnum said and walked out of his daughter's home.

* * *

Magnum was walking up the steps of Mrs. Waverly's home when he heard his name.

"Thomas Magnum?"

He turned around to look and there stood Horatio removing his sunglasses.

"Lieutenant," Magnum said and smiled.

"Mrs. Waverly already told us everything she knows."

"I realize that, but I still need to know for myself."

"I understand."

"Do you really Lieutenant..." Magnum said then paused.

"Horatio Caine. Yes, I do. I have a son. He was taken from me one time. I know how you feel. Let's go talk to Mrs. Waverly together."

Magnum knocked on the door. It opened and he smiled when he saw the elderly lady.

"Thomas, you came. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Greta. I knew this day would come. How've you been?"

"My, where are my manners. Please, you and the lieutenant, please come in. I won't be of much help though. I already told the other officers what I knew."

"That's okay Greta. I understand. I just really wanted to see you." Magnum said and flashed that smile again.

"Thomas, Lily has been safe, I promise."

"I know. Don't be blaming yourself. Lily is a grown woman now. She's been doing fine. This was something she couldn't see coming. Especially after all these years."

"But Thomas, if she had been here for breakfast like she always is, this may have never happened."

"And Greta, if Lily had been, you may not be alive," Magnum said and gave the elderly lady a hug.

"But she may not be," Mrs. Waverly said and began to cry.

"Mrs. Waverly, we have all intentions to believe Lily is still alive," Horatio said then his cell rang.

Horatio dismissed himself to answer. Magnum carried on a conversation with Mrs. Waverly while Horatio was in the other room. It seemed like the first day when Magnum had first sent Lily to her.

Horatio entered as he said, "Thank you Calleigh," and hung up the call then immediately said, "We have a lead."

Magnum looked at him and got up. He said goodbye to Mrs. Waverly and fell into Horatio's footsteps. Horatio filled him in on the way out.

Both of them got in their respective vehicles at the same time. However, Horatio thought Magnum was going to follow him to the lab. He didn't. Horatio could only guess where Magnum was going.

Horatio drove up to the lab and rushed into the interrogation room where Frank had brought in the two who said they saw Lily on the beach being followed by two foreign men.

"Okay, you say you two saw the victim on the beach?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh yeah, we saw her. I'll never forget that yellow bikini she was wearing," one of them said.

"Forget the bikini. That body was smoking!"

"Guys, that smoking body in the yellow bikini is the victim that's missing," Horatio said as he turned to them.

"Yeah, you two hormone crazed idiots. This woman is missing!" Frank said.

"And we are sorry she is. Really, we are," the two being questioned said.

"You both said that you saw two Asian guys following her?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah. Very closely actually. So we thought they were all together."

"That was until one grabbed her and took her off," the other friend said.

"Yeah we ran after that."

"And you two didn't think to report something like that?" Calleigh said.

They both looked at each other with a blank stare. Then one of them said, "We thought they were role playing. Then we heard she was missing."

"If you two thought they were role playing, why did you run? Geez, you two are a big help," Frank said.

"Do us a favor, don't ever come back. Frank, get them out of here," Horatio said.

"Come on nimrods. Let me show you to the door," Frank said as he grabbed both by the necks.

Calleigh laughed as Frank exited with them. "Well, we are no closer now than we were before."

"Calleigh, Lily is out there. We will find her, if Magnum doesn't first," Horatio said and peered out the window of the lab.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you back here Magnum."

Magnum turned around and saw Marshal Tennison standing behind him watching closely.

"You know Lloyd, I could hurt you right now."

"Magnum, that won't bring Lily back if you do."

"No, but it sure will make me feel better!" Magnum said as he looked through Lily's desk. He was looking for anything that may give any indication to where his daughter was being held.

"Magnum, you're not gonna find anything here. And even if you did, what do you expect to find?"

"Anything. Lily may have been little when her mother was killed, but I am sure she remembers something."

"That doesn't mean she has signs of her captors here. Magnum, you're beating a dead horse."

"Lloyd, my daughter is missing. The Vietnamese have her and I am going to find them. I promise."

"And with my and Horatio's help you will."

Magnum just looked at the marshal and walked past him to his car outside. He had enough. He was going to find Lily himself. He could feel she was still alive.

Lloyd watched Magnum drive off.

* * *

Lily wished she could actually see something. She hated not having eyesight. The blindfold over her eyes was scratchy and she felt it rubbing her eyelids raw the more she moved.

The smell of blood still filled the room since her original captors were still lying on the floor dead. It would not be long until the actual smell of death filled the air for sure.

Lily moved her arms and legs the best she could, but it was not doing any good. She was tied very well. She had given up hope on getting loose so she stopped moving. Then she heard a buzzing, vibrating sound. One of her original captors had a phone and "the boss" did not think to check their pockets. Suddenly, Lily had new motivation.

She tried to be as quiet as she could as she tried to jiggle the ropes loose. All she had to do was get one loose enough from her wrists or ankles and she could get the phone. Lily thought that if she kept working any of them enough, one of her hands or feet would slip through.

But if she did get loose, she had to make sure she could get back in the ropes in case the boss came into the room. Lily could not let him know she had found a way out.

She was moving around when she heard the locks of the door being unlocked and became very still. The door opened and Lily heard the boss walk close to the bed. Her first thought was she hoped that cell did not make a sound.

The boss sat upon the bed and said, "Here, drink. You need some strength. I'll bring your food in a little while."

"I'm not hungry. I'm not gonna eat anything you bring me. I'd rather die first."

"Aww, I'm not having that. You will eat when I bring it. And if you don't, I will force you to swallow. Trust me, I will."

Lily was dying of thirst and against her better judgment, she drank what was being held to her lips. At least the water was ice cold and felt good going down her scratchy throat.

"That's enough for now," the boss said and got up and walked out. Lily heard the locks bolt behind him.

Then her right wrist slipped out of the ropes.

Lily did not know how it happened but it did. She slid the blindfold onto her forehead and then did not hesitate trying to get her left had free. Somehow she let her fingers loosen the knot enough to slip it through. Lily did the same with the ropes around her ankles.

Finally she had herself free and looked on the floor and saw the two dead bodies. She kneeled down to one of them slowly and began to search for the cell she had heard vibrating. The body was cold and blood pooled on the floor. Lily was extra careful not to get any on her in anyway.

Lily stuck her hand in the front pants pocket of one of her captors and felt the phone. She pulled it out and was glad she would not have to search the other. However, she did begin to wonder if there was a weapon on either one, but remembered they captured her with just their hands. She could not take that chance.

Before Lily got back on the bed, she dialed 911. As soon as she was connected to the dispatcher, she said, "My name is Lily Magnum and I've been kidnapped!"

* * *

"Horatio, come quick, I have a 911 dispatcher on the line in the lab saying a Lily Magnum is on the line!" Calleigh yelled at him standing in the hall talking with Walter and Ryan.

All of them ran to Calleigh's lab. Horatio spoke, "Lily, this is Lieutenant Caine. Can you tell us where you are?"

"I'm in a cold dark room with one swinging light. There are no windows. I can't see out."

"How did you get a phone to call us?"

"One of the guys who kidnapped me had one in his pocket. They are both dead on the floor. I got free from the ropes that tied me to the bed and searched him. Oh God, I got to get back in the bed. The boss is coming!"

Horatio heard hurried scurrying but said, "Lily, hide the phone somehow, but leave it on. We are tracing the call and we will find you!" Then there was a muffled sound.

"The two dead on the floor in the room with her must have been killed by this 'boss' she just named," Calleigh said as she looked at Horatio.

"Apparently. They were working for him. Come on Walter, give me a location!" Horatio exclaimed as he looked at the triangulation map on the screen and listened the best he could.

"I'm trying, H. I'm trying!"

As Walter waited for the trace, they all heard through the muffled sound of the receiver, "Here, eat!"

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about what it is, eat damn it! You want your strength to see your daddy one last time don't you?"

"What's the use if you are going to kill me anyway!"

"Okay then, I'll make you!"

"No, please don't! I'll eat it! I promise!"

"Atta girl Lily, do as he says. We're going to get you!" Horatio said.

"The abandoned Nike Missile site H!" Walter yelled.

"Walter, keep that phone open and transfer it to mine! We're going to settle a missile crisis!"

It was not but seconds and all of them were out the door of the crime lab.

* * *

Magnum started his rental car and jammed it into drive and sped down the road after hearing the broadcast on the police scanner he had brought with him.

As he drove to the missile site, Magnum began to think back to the day that Lily actually entered his life for good. That night after meeting Maggie in the church was a turning point in his life. Lily did not speak any English and he did not know any French or Vietnamese, but he was going to make the most of it. Showing Lily off to his buddies T. C. and Rick were highlights that made the homecoming so real. Oh, and Higgins, Magnum remembered how elated he was to have Lily around. It gave Higgins a reason to speak French again. When Magnum learned the Vietnamese assassins were still after Lily, he would forever be grateful to Higgins for seeing Lily off to Greta that fearful day. If it had not been for Higgins, Lily may not have been safe all this time. Magnum looked up to the sky and asked Higgins for help. Magnum knew he would provide.

Magnum finally drove up to the missile site and saw that Horatio was already there. So was Marshal Tennison and the other CSI's. The only person that was missing was him. Magnum planned to remedy that.

He got out of the rental car and proceeded inside. He walked carefully, not making a sound, and heard Horatio.

"You don't want to do that. Let Lily go. You won't ever make it out of this alive if you don't!"

"Then the girl dies with me!" Magnum heard the boss say.

There was a rustling sound Magnum knew was a gun against his daughter. Magnum, with his gun aimed, moved around the corner of the door, and had a perfect angle at the boss and immediately pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the boss's forehead and he fell to the floor in a thud. Before Horatio and his team could turn around, Lily yelled, "Daddy!" and ran to him.

"I'm here sweetie. I'm here," Magnum said as Lily hugged him as hard as she could.

"Is it over Daddy?" Lily asked through sobs.

"It is now. I promise. Let's go home."

"To 'The Robin's Nest?'" Lily asked through sobs of joy.

Magnum held on to his daughter with a long pause before he answered. Finally, he pushed Lily slightly away from him and with his hands, he cupped the sides of his daughter's face and said, "Yes, honey. It's where you finally belong."

Together, Magnum and Lily walked out arm in arm. Horatio and the team just simply watched as Magnum and Lily exited.

It was all they could do to keep from crying themselves.


End file.
